The Other Sterling
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Alexander has a cousin who gets a little side-tracked when she comes to visit. Instead of going straight to the mansion at the top of Benson Hill, she makes a stop at the soccer field.


I landed under a tree by a soccer field where a game was going on. People were cheering and running on to the field. 'Hm, must be over.' A laughing blond guy in a soccer uniform broke away from the crowd to go over to the bench. He grabbed a water bottle and lifted his arm to bring it to his lips. He stopped half way though as he noticed me under the shadow of the tree.

I smirked, one of my canines peaking out from my black lips. I backed more into the shadows until I disappeared from his sight. I could still see him and I watched as he shook his head while bringing the bottle to his lips. He intrigued me.

I watched all the people as they gathered their things and walk to the parking lot. They all piled in various cars and drove off. Probably somewhere to celebrate the teams win. I'll have to check it out. I grew my batty wings and took off into the sky.

…

…

…

We won the game and now me, the rest of the soccer team, and the rest off the students from our school were going to the diner to celebrate. We do this every time our team wins except after the finals. After the finals I throw a party at my house.

When we got to the diner, the team got a table right in the center, the rest of the crowd getting tables around us. We were all having a good time, like usual. Jennifer Warren was even giving me the 'eye', the one that promises me a good time. I smirked at her and was about to get up and walk over but the door to the diner opened with a loud slam against the adjacent wall.

The noise caused everyone in the vicinity to look at the new arrival, including me. My eyes widened at who I saw. I couldn't help but look at her from head to toe. She had black hair that made her pale skin look white. Her raven locks had scatters of blue and blond streaks in them as well. She had thick black eyeliner around her hypnotizing green eyes. The black mascara made her lashes look endless. Her lips were also painted black.

Her long sleeved silk shirt was dark blue and sort of shimmered in the dull light and it was matched with a black skirt that reached mid thigh. Over laying that was a long-sleeved fishnet dress that ended with the skirt. Her legs were also covered with dark blue and black striped leggings that tucked into her heeled combat boots. Her nails looked to be painted silver.

There were no other words, she was hot. Hotter than Raven, even. I changed my course of action and walked over to her, completely ignoring Jennifer's protests.

…

…

…

I looked around the diner, everyone was staring at me…it felt great. I loved being the center of attention. It was quiet for a moment before everyone turned back to what they were doing. I sighed, 'oh well, the attention was fun while it lasted.'

I looked around again and noticed the blond from the soccer field walking toward me. He still wore is soccer jersey but he switch his shorts to khaki pants. He must have changed them in the car on the way here. Now that I have a closer look, I see his crystal blue eyes.

He stopped a few feet away from me and I smirked at him. My sharpies hidden at the moment so he doesn't find out my secret.

"I saw you." He said, "At the soccer field." His voice was low and I could hear a little smugness in his tone. 'He's conceited.' I thought.

"You may have." I felt like being cryptic.

"I did." He said, "What's your name?" he wasn't being unkind.

I held out my hand, "The name is Andi."

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles, "Trevor Mitchell."

"Have I caught the attention of a gentleman?" I asked, a real smile forming on my lips.

"You may have." He answered with a smirk.

I took a step closer to him brought my fingers up to trace his jaw line. I met his eyes and gave him a smirk of my own, "What do you say to having a bit of fun…elsewhere?" I asked.

Trevor took the hand that was tracing his jaw line and looked back at the party and then back at me.

"If you want to stay…I can go find someone else." I said and was about to pull my hand from his but he tightened his grip.

"There will be other parties." He said and then walked out of the diner, me following behind him.

As we were walking through the parking lot I noticed we were going towards the exit…without a car. 'Hmm…this could make things a little more interesting.' I thought as I eyed Trevor from the corner of my eye.

"You don't own a car?" I asked.

"I do, but we car pooled tonight." He replied, "My car is at home."

We walked down the side walk and I noticed a cemetery up ahead. I quickened my steps so I was a little in front of him, before walking backwards to face him. His hands were in his pocket and his shoulders a little slouched. He looked at me curiously and I just smirked, turned around, ran to the cemetery and disappeared through the gate. I could faintly hear him groan and complain about all 'monster girls' liking cemeteries.

I was behind a tree off to the side when I saw him come through, "Monster girl? You really hurt my feelings." I said in mock hurt.

He came and looked around the tree but I was already behind a tall tomb stone.

"Maybe monster girl isn't quite the word I would use with you." He said as he followed the noise of my foot steps.

I snuck up behind him as I put my hands on his shoulders, my lips by his ear, "What word would you use?" He shivered.

I let go, he turned around but I was already gone.

"I'd have to get another look at you to make a proper assessment."

I laughed at his reply, which made him turn to his left. He saw me leaned up against a cherry blossom tree. He walked over to me, only stopping a foot away. The intensity in his eyes excited me. I was about to move to the side away from the tree but he trapped me with his arms. I looked up at him through my lashes; he was a few inches taller than me.

"And what word would you use?" I asked seductively. He was just about to answer when…

"Andi?" Came a familiar voice from the end of the row of tomb stones.

I leaned to the side to look over Trevor's shoulder. When I saw who it was I let out a sigh and dropped my head back against the tree. That's when Trevor took away his arms and turned around, now standing beside me. He let out a groan at who it was too.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"The question is, what are you doing here? And with my cousin no less." Alexander retorted.

"Cousin?" Trevor asked while his head whipped to his left to look at me.

"Oh," I said innocently, "Didn't I mention my full name is Amorandi Sterling?"

"No, you didn't." He said as he took a step away from me.

I frowned when I saw that. 'I see.' I thought before walking over to Alexander and his girlfriend.

"Amorandi right?" She asked.

"It's Andi." I said.

"Oh, It's nice to meet you. I'm Raven." She said with a smile.

She was so sincere that I couldn't help but smile back. I'm not going to lie, Alexander picked a good one. Hopefully she can make him as happy as he deserves.

"Still human I see." I said, "I don't think you'll have to wait much longer. I can practically see how tense Alexander gets when he looks at you. You'll be a _real_ vampire soon enough." I then gave her a glimpse of my fangs as I winked at her.

What I didn't realize, was that Trevor had excellent hearing and when I looked at him, I saw how pale he was. "What?" He whispered and tried backing away. My eyes widened and Alexander turned and gave me a deadly glare.

I took a step past Raven and Alexander to make way back over to Trevor. I wasn't expecting him to completely freak out and run away or yell to stay away from him. I put my hands on my hips and turned back to Alexander and Raven with a sigh.

"That could have gone better." I said.

"Or not at all!" Alexander snapped, "What were you thinking? Saying something like that in front of a mortal." He shook his head, "One of the reasons why I left Romania was because I didn't want to baby-sit you anymore."

I walked up to him and clapped him on the back while letting out a laugh, "You had to have known that running away from me wasn't going to work."

"It was hard enough keeping Sebastian under radar and now that he left…I should have known I wasn't going to get a break."

"Sebastian was here?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Luna and Jagger…They left three days ago." Raven said, assuming I knew who Jagger and Luna was.

"Jagger and Luna huh? That must have been horrifying." I laughed, "Dumping Jagger was the best choice I ever made."

"And the worst one was revealing our secret to a mortal." Alexander muttered.

"You need to chill Alex. He's not going to tell anyone and if eh does, no one will believe him." I was sure but by the looks the couple was giving me, my confidence waned.

"You need to fix this mistake Andi and if you don't, I'm sorry to say but you and I both wont be welcomed here."

"Surely you're over rea-"

"No, something like this has happened before. Luckily we were able to cover it up but we might not be able to do it a second time."

I sighed for the millionth time and started walking in the direction Trevor took off in, "I'll fix it, I'll fix it. You two just go suck face or something." I said, waving my hand at them over my shoulder.

I followed his scent to this nice big Victorian home. There was a Camero in the drive. It took about an hour to get here by foot, especially in these heels. I could have flown, it would have been much faster, but I needed the time to think about what I was going to say to him. I finally decided on the 'truth'. The logical truth according to a mortal, anyway.

There was only one light on in the house and that was above the garage. 'That must be his room.' I thought and walked to the side of the house where there was a white fence thing attached to the wall. I climbed it, stumbling and almost falling a few times, and pulled myself onto the roof of the garage. Again, I could have flown but I didn't want to risk him seeing me. I slowly walked along the roof and when I got to his window I noticed him laying on his bed in his boxers and white t-shirt. It looked like he just had a shower.

There was music blaring from his stereo and he was bobbing his head to it. He really did look sexy.

I knocked on his window and his head shot up and looked over at me. His eyes widened as he sat up. I rolled my eyes and mouth 'let me in' to him. He could have said no but I would have went in anyway. To my surprise, he got off his bed, came over, and opened his window to let me in. When I finally got inside, I stretched.

"How did you find out where I live?" He asked.

"I followed your scen-" I stopped and quickly turned toward him, "I asked Raven."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question my slip-up, "How did you get on the roof?"

"I climbed the side, of course." I said and poke him in the chest, "And you better appreciate it because I do not like that much physical activity."

He grabbed my hand and lowered it back to my side, not letting go, "How come you didn't fly?"

"Uuuuhhhhhh, what if I told you I'm not a vampire?" I asked.

"I wouldn't believe you."

I got irritated by his response, "Look, if you think I'm a vampire you're not allowed to be scared of me because there is nothing you can do about it."

"I wasn't scared…I was surprised." He defended himself.

"Do you always run scared with your tail between your legs when you're surprised?" I asked with a smirk.

He pulled on my hand until I was chest and chest with him. I gasped because he caught me by surprise. I tilted my head back to look at him and that action made our nose meet. He had the same intensity in his eyes as he had at the cemetery.

"Would you think I was scared if I told you to bite me?" He asked.

"You don't want me to bite you." I said quietly.

"And why not?" He asked, his voice quiet too. He leaned down just a little more, our lips just barely touched.

"Because then you'd be like me." I replied, "You don't want to live the cursed life I have to live."

"I don't think it's so cursed."

"That's because you know nothing. You don't even know me."

"Then teach me."

I pushed him away and glared at him, "You just met me, not even three hours ago. How can you be so ready to change your life style for me?" I was angry.

"I honestly don't know." He said, "I just know I would." He seemed just as confused as I was.

I erratically shook my head back and forth.

"I don't understand. You have a choice and you would choose a life time of darkness."

He stepped forward and grabbed my arms to stop me from freaking. I stopped shaking my head but I was still breathing heavily.

"You need to calm down. I'm the one that should be freaking out, you're the vampire."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I love your laugh." He said.

Feeling a little better, I smirked, "Isn't it a little to soon to be using words like that?"

I felt him blush before I saw it. I walked over to his bed and sat down on the end of it facing him. He was in the middle of his room. I patted the spot next to me, a seductive look in my eye. I noticed his eyes darken a little before he walked towards me. Instead of sitting beside me though, he stood in front of me. He then pushed me on my back and hovered over me. Our lips once again, only millimeter apart.

"Before you start anything…you have to promise me you wont tell a soul about who me and Alexander really are."

He leaned up a little, "Why?"

"Because mortals aren't supposed to know about us. Besides, Alexander and I wouldn't be able to stay here anymore and I would forgive myself if he had to leave the only happiness he's ever known."

"You wouldn't be able to come back either?" He asked and I shook my head, "Then I wont tell a soul."

"Good." I said relieved, "Now, if I'm correct, you're home alone." A mischievous look in my eye as I brought my arms up around his neck.

"What about it?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

Right then he crushed his lips to mine and I fought back with just as much force. I don't think I've ever felt this much passion with anyone else I've been with. It was amazing and I couldn't get enough. If we see more of each other in the future, I could definitely see myself falling for him. And I don't think I'm afraid to let that happen. I was trapped and I didn't mind.

I wasn't a aware at first, but I think I was trapped the first time I saw him on the soccer field.


End file.
